1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the domain of triggering an operation in an information system, such as a network, especially of Internet type. Information system means any computer or telecommunication hardware, such as computer, PDA, mobile phone, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
We know about Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) for a number of years. This process is currently used to recognise products or objects, for example, in the field of logistics, making payments at the cash counters or even tracking activities. We can refer to documents available on the Internet://www.techbourse.com/analyses/microcircuit electronique-20000830.htm.
The first semi-conducting inks that allow making electronic circuits simply by printing on a document are well-known.
Physically, the RFID labels are made up of a chip and an antenna generally coiled in spires around the chip. The device is more often passive and the antenna captures certain frequencies that provide it with sufficient energy to enable it to transmit its unique identification code. The sensitivity and reliability of reading the RFID label depends mainly on the antenna's size and shape. Some of the more sophisticated devices have sensors that let them identify physical parameters such as temperature of, for example, frozen products, or even the exceeding the threshold, for example, of the level of liquid in a bottle. We can refer to a relevant article available on the Internet: http://xmlfr.org/actualites/decid/O31128-0001.